


Jaune's Service

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Verbal Humiliation, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Cardin owns Jaune and is the blonds dom, and his number one rule is that he has to pay 100 Lien per hour to jerk off, otherwise it’s locked. To get money for it, he has to work his stuff to please any guy he can find, be it in school or in town. Now, Jaune is in need and it's time to pay up.





	Jaune's Service

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own RWBY.

Jaune stood naked his body toned and his pink nipples hard in the cool air, a light blush on his cheeks, “Please Master, here is all the money I have can I please orgasm” Jaune begged his cock sealed away- trapped inside of a tight little metal cage.

 

Cardin sat on his bed, looking his little blond slave over. He couldn’t help but smirk as he saw the needy, and desperate look on Jaune’s face as he shoved 100 Lien towards him all in an attempt to get him to be allowed to cum. He still remembered the day he found out that the blond was a complete and total sub, oh the fun he had teasing and torturing the blond at his own expense, watching him wither and gasp begging him to be allowed to cum whenever he played with him. He remembered every detail, every sound he made, and every expression he made, his most favorite one was seeing the shocked look on his face when he put him in the cage.

 

Now, here his slave stood before him wanting, pleading and begging him to be allowed to take the cage off and cum. Looking at the Lien he snatched up and counted it-surprised that his little slut had actually managed to get another 100 after the last time- he pocketed the Lien pulling out the key to Jaune’s cage. 

 

“Such a needy little fuck bitch I have.” He said unlocking the cage and took it off, setting it on his bed, folding his arms over his chest he smirked. “Well? Your free so go on, get off right here in front of me like the little whore I know you are,” he said as he knew how much despite the fact Jaune hated being called names he knew it was one of the bond major turn-ons. “Stand right there before me, grab your little bitch cock and jerk off for your master.”

 

Jaune blushed as he reached down and gripped his cock moaning at being able to touch it, his body burning as Cardin leaned back and watched him as he started stroking his aching cock.

 

A soft moan escaped Jaune’s lips as he stroked his seven-inch cock his swollen nuts bouncing as his hand glided along the shaft. One hand moved on its own up to tease the hard pink nub that was his own nipple as he stroked slow and even trying to drag out the pleasure.

 

Cardin watched him, not taking his eyes off him for a moment as he enjoyed the sight of his pet-his slave- playing with himself. It always excited him to see that with a few words and a cage, he could reduce Jaune into a whimpering, begging and pleading mess throwing his money at him all for the chance to cum. 

 

“How’s it feel slut.” Mused Cardin, spreading his legs exposing his large, throbbing, and the very visible bulge in his pants. “To finally play with your bitch cock? To have to stand before your master begging to be allowed to cum like a perfectly trained whore?” he leaned forward eyes staring into Jaune’s. “Describe what you feel to me, go on tell me.”

 

“It is embarrassing and I can't stand it master” Jaune said his cheeks red as he stared at the thick bulge before him.

 

“Really?” Cardin asked. “You’re telling me that being like this isn’t arousing?” He mused. “You still don't get it do you? Your not in control, You’re a fucking whore, my perfect little faggot ass fuck bitch and you  _ love it. _ ” Hissed Cardin with a smirk, “Go on try and fight it, but it won’t change a thing.”

 

Jaune let out a whimper as his cock pulsed in his hand and he blushed even darker when he felt his hole twitch at the word Cardin said.

 

“Oh? Your blushing, is your boi pussy twitching? Is it feeling hungry? Is it feeling needy?” Cardin laughed. “What was once an ass is now the perfect little boi pussy for me to use abuse and fuck how i see fit.” He patted his bulge. “And we both know you fucking love it.”

 

Jaune could not hold back and moaned as he shot his load all over his hand and stomach with a groan as his sore full nuts drew up tight.

 

“Look at you, cumming from a few words? Your such a well trained fuck bitch that it’s so fucking funny!” Cardin laughed. “But i bet you still deny it don't you? Let me tell you something what you need to do is accept your new reality.  You’re my fuck-bitch now and there’s nothing that’s gonna change that.” he approached him smirked grabbing Janue’s cum covered hand and shoved it into his own mouth. “And besides, you’d know that you don’t really want me to stop - you want me to fuck you.  Just look at your dick, boy. It’s hard as a fucking dust crystal!” he said grabbing Jaune’s still hard cock and gave it a squeeze. 

 

Jaune moaned sucking his own cum off his hand as he was manhandled by his Master, his cunt twitching the whole time at the thought of being thrown down and used.

 

Cardin jerked Jaunes hand from his mouth. “Those lips, that mouth of yours is perfect for sucking dick and cleaning-no not cleaning eating ass.” He walked around him and gave Jaune’s ass a nice harsh slap. “And this fucking cunt between your legs is made for pleasing real men with real cocks isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes Master” Jaune moaned out loudly his cock leaking pre like a broken faucet.

 

Cardin pushed Jaune’s ass cheeks apart and jammed three fingers into his ass. “Look at this cunt, this boi pussy so wet and needy wanting to have a real man’s cock up your ass don't you?” He swirled them around raking his nails over his inner walls of Jaune’s rectum. “You’re turned on aren’t you whore? The thought of having my big Man-cock fucking your boi pussy, it excites you doesn’t it.” 

 

“Please Master Fuck Me!” Jaune broke down begging to be used by his master, as his hole pulsed around the three fingers pulling them in deeper and squeezing around them.

 

“On the bed whore, all fours ass up like the bitch in heat i know you are.” Cardin snapped yanking his fingers from his ass ass and slapped it again. “Now.” There was no yelling, no anger, just pure domination in Cardin’s tongue that made jaunes legs weak.

 

Scrambling Jaune moved into the ordered position his aching cock hanging between his spread legs leaking pre.

 

Cardin smirked, grabbing his belt and pulled it off and undid his pants. They fell to the ground  and springing up from his crotch was a nice 13 inch 2 thick cock, the thick head smeared with precum. “This is what you want right you fag? My man-cock pounding your tight little boi pussy? And flooding your ass with my cum?”

 

“Please use me Master” Jaune pleaded wiggling his hips and spreading his ass to show off the small twitching pink hole to the dominant teen.

 

Cardin cackled hands slapping Jaune’s ass cheeks, gripping his hips in a brushing grip before plunging his thick cock into Jaune’s ass completely sheathing himself in a single thrust before pulling back out and plunging back in balls slapping against his ass as he began his rough pace.

 

Jaune screamed in pleasure his arms giving out burying his face in Cardin’s blanket and his thick scent.

 

Cardin grunted from behind him. “Fuck yeah~ this is the perfect pussy so warm, so wet, so tight!.” He purred feeling Jaune’s ass contract around his cock as he fucked him, his thrust getting harder but not increasing speed enjoying the feeling of thrusting into Jaune, the sound of his balls slapping against his ass, as he pistoned his hips thrusting his cock in and out of his ass.

 

Jaune tried to hold it off but the rough thrusts caused him to moan out as he shot a load onto the sheet below him, his hole clenching up tight around the massive thrusting shaft of Cardin.

 

“Look at you! Cumming like a girl during her first time.” He snorted plunging his cock in deeper and harder. “You naughty little fucking whore, you love a real man's cock in your pussy don't you?” he pushed Jaunes face into the bed raising his hips up to drive his cock in deeper thrust going faster.

 

All Jaune could do was moan as his cunt was abused by his master.

 

Cardin smirked watching his bitch wither and squirm under him as he railed his ass, his thrusts became harder and harder, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room, he couldn’t help but marvel as he saw him claw at the bedding. “Just look at you, fucking perfect little fag, loving the feeling of a man’s cock slamming into his cunt.” he marveled feeling it grip and contract around his cock. “Want me to cum bitch? To fill your cunt? To cream your pussy?” he leaned down near Jaune’s ear. “If you want it, then squeeze that cunt of yours around my dick and show me how much you deserve to be my little cum dump.”

 

Groaning Jaune did his best to squeeze and milk the thick cock ravishing his body and reducing him to nothing more than a drooling cock slut craving cum.

 

Cardin groaned pulling his cock out of Jaune’s wet and warm boi pussy. “Then get ready bitch!” he slammed back in sheathing himself inside of Jaune’s cunt and with a low groan he came. “Squeeze that pussy, you fucking faggot. That’s fucking right!  Squeeze that pussy around my Man-meat.” He moaned as his nuts twitched and his cock throbbed. Unknown to Cardin Jaune’s semblance activated a brief glow of aura covered Cardin’s balls making the brown haired teen groaned, his climax feeling twice if not three times as intense his usual spurts of cum replaced by what could only be described as a geyser of cum that flooded Jaune’s cunt painting the walls of his rectum white with his cum.

 

Jaune groaned spilling his load for the third time as he collapsed breathing in his master’s scent as he laid boneless on the bed not even noticing when Cardin slipped the cage back on locking him up tight.

 

Cardin pulled his cock out of Jaune’s ass grunting. “ **“** Now, that was something, bitch.  Fucking your faggot hole was really something.” He turned Jaune over and shoved his cum covered cock against his face. “Now clean up my dirty cock.”

 

Opening wide Jaune started sucking and licking the cock clean his eyes shut as he worked the cock over with his mouth, but was careful not to make the cock fully hard again.

 

“Yeah that’s it, that’s it bitch clean taste my cum and the flavor of your ass on my tongue.” Smiled Cardin. “You thought you could please a girl? Ha! You are a fucking boy with a cunt between his legs, you weren’t born to fuck girls, you were born to be fucked like one!” He mocked. “The feeling of having your cunt cored out between your legs?  I bet you loved it, you little whore. I bet you just fucking loved it.”

 

Jaune finished cleaning as the cock went completely soft and he stood waiting on his next orders.

 

“I got a surprise bitch.” He smirked not putting his cock away. “A new rule, from now on one meal a day has to be cum, either mines, my teams, or any guys you can get, but one of your meals has to be cum.”

 

Jaune gulped and asked “Your Team, Master?” a little shocked Cardin had told anyone.

 

Cardin smirked at him. “What? Did you think i wasn’t going to clue them in? Oh no, no you see they have been asking and i told them.” He smiled. “I told them how i turned your ass into the perfect little boi pussy, how your a desperate little fucking whore who will pay them to be aloud to cum, how needy and slutty you are.” He chuckled. “And to make a long story short, they want a piece of you.” He lifted his foot up and pressed it down on his caged cock. “After all, you do want to cum again don't you?”

 

Jaune let out a whimper and quickly said “Yes Master when do they want to use me” as the barefoot pushed on his caged cock making it pinch on his nuts.

 

“They’ll be coming back from a small work out i sent them to do.” He gave Jaune what would be considered a warm smile-as warm as facing down a Goliath Grim- and grinded his foot against the cage. “I know how much you love it when i work up a sweat, and how much you just love sniffing my fucking pits and crotch.”Your just the fucking naughtiest, nastiest, kinkyiest, little whore of a cum dump aren’t you.”

 

“Yes Master” Jaune said his face bright red as he listened to the words of his master. His cock pulsed in his cage at the thought of having to serve four masters.

 

Cardin smirked and continued to rub and grind his foot against his slaves caged cock. “Your getting hard again aren’t ya you little whore.” he pushed down more. “The thought of servicing me and my team as we take turns passing you around like a sex toy and pumping you full of our cum pumping your guts full until you look like a pregnant slut.”

 

A small whimper of pain escaped Jaune’s lips as the cage dug into his skin due to Cardin stepping on it.

 

With a laugh Cardin pulled his foot off of Jaune’s caged cock. “Get going bitch, and when i fucking call you, you better be here on time.” He leveled Jaune with a glare. “Or i will show my team how well i punish that pussy of yours.”

 

“Yes Master” Jaune said quickly getting dressed and rushing out of the room pulling up Neptune’s number and sending a message “Hey I need some Quick money can you help?”

 

Neptune had been surprised when Jaune’s name popped up on his screen and was even more surprised when he asked him for help. “Sure, i don't mind.” He texted back and It was true with Sun off being Sun it left Neptune with some time on his hands and he figured he could help the blond out.

“I need a Few Hundred Lien I will do anything to get it in under an hour” Jaune replied blushing at how desperate he sounded.

 

“Anything?” Neptune replied with a smirking emoji as he began smirking himself. “And you do mean  _ Anything _ right?”

 

“YES Anything” Was the quick reply Jaune sent.

 

“Your ass.” Responded Neptune. “I want a crack at that ass of yours.”

 

“Deal but you got to have the money I need” Jaune sent back and scrolled through his pics to find the selfie that showed off his ass before sending it too.

 

Neptune licked his lips. “Don't’ worry i do, after all who do you think watches the teams finances?” He asked. “Meet me in my teams room, they all are gone on their own things so we can have some fun together.”

 

Jaune moved quickly to Neptune’s room and knocked on the door standing there waiting for the blue haired teen to answer.

 

Neptune opened the door showing that he was currently dripping wet and was in nothing more than a short towel to cover his waist. “You got here fast.” He said shaking his had to get his hair dry.

 

“I was not kidding about having to be quick Master could call at any time” Jaune said entering the room.

 

“Well then glad i made sure the account was done.” He said as he pulled out 100 Lien. “Now then i’m gonna assume you just came from your master.” He said. “And i can tell because you have cum on your cheek and some in your hair.”

 

Blushing Jaune nodded and started stripping off his clothes in front of Neptune.

 

Neptune licked his lips, eyes roaming over Jaune’s body like a starved man. “Hm, i knew you had one hell of a body but damn.” He moved closer. “And a cock cage? Your master must be one kinky bastard.”

 

“Yeah I have to Pay to get to cum, at least until i have a pure anal orgasm.” Jaune said pulling off Neptune’s towel and admiring his body.

 

Unlike what most believed, Neptune was muscled he wasn’t like Sun but he was lean lithe to say the least, having a toned taut stomach with a developing four pack. Between his legs was his 2 thick 10 incher. “Now then, shall we have some fun?” He asked as his cock slowly rose up to its full height and throbbed a bead of pre rolling down from the head.

 

Dropping to his knees, Jaune kissed the head and started licking the cock without being asked too.

 

Neptune hummed his cock twitching, one of his hands moved down to run his fingers through Jaune’s cum slick hair. “Fuck, he trained you well, already knowing to get to your knees like a good slut.” He smiled. “And he must have had you practice right? Did he have you blow him in class? Or out in town where anyone could see you?” he asked. “I bet he held you down on his cock to teach you how to deep throat while you choked on it.” 

 

Jaune swallowed and went for the plunge quickly working all of Neptune into his mouth and throat while humming around the shaft.

 

“Hoh~ I am gonna take that as a yes.” Smiled Neptune his cock twitching as he smirked down at Jaune. “Does he make you say ‘Thank you, Master for granting me the privilege of serving as your cum-dump’ when a Real Man fucks your faggot pussy.’ i bet he does he makes you say than and i can tell you like saying it.” he said as he moved his bare foot towards Jaune’s caged cock and rubbed and grinded his heal against it. 

 

He smirked and groaned feeling Jaune moan and whimper around his cock. “Fuck yeah, suck my dick take it into your throat, feels so damn good.” He said as pre began oozing from his cock. “Fuck already got me leaking, but i’m not gonna blow it down your throat i wanna bust my nuts off inside that boi pussy of yours.”

 

Pulling off saliva coating the cock and connecting it with loose strands to Jaune’s pink Lips, Jaune turned around and raised his ass in the air showing off his recently fucked hole.

 

“Well well well.” Neptune said dragging his finger along Jaune’s taint and collected the cum dripping from his ass. “Seems he stuffed you full it’s leaking from your ass.” Squatting behind Jaune he aimed his cock at his hole and plunged right into his ass. “Let’s give you some more to make up for any that spilled out.” he said smacking his ass.

 

Jaune moaned out as his hole pulsed around the cock that plunged into its depths hitting his prostate and making his caged cock leak pre.

 

Neptune smirked, positioning himself over Jaune and began railing his ass slamming into his rectum with near reckless abandon, balls slapping his ass, his hand trailed down towards his caged cock. “Oh? Your leaking? Did me thrusting into your ass please you that much that you started leaking.” He chuckled. “You are such a bitch.” He chuckled. “Your ass is your pussy and your caged cock isn’t a cock it’s a clit isn’t?” he asked. “That’s what.” He gripped Jaune’s caged cock. “This is isn’t it, it’s your clit.”

 

“Yes” Screamed Jaune as he worked his hole tightening and closing around the thrusting shaft trying to milk it, and make it spill it’s load.

 

“You want my cum? You want it that badly?” Neptune said as he went harder and faster. “Work  my cock like the faggot slut you are, the faggot slut that your dom is going to have the school fucking by the time the end of the year rolls around.”

 

“Ah” Moaned Jaune as he pushed back on the cock meeting each thrust with his own the loud smacking of hips on his ass filled the room with the lewd wet sliding of the cock entering and leaving his hole.

 

“How badly do you want my cum?” Neptune grunted resting his chin on Jaune’s shoulder. “How badly do you want me to cream your pussy and fill it with another hot thick load of a real man’s cum? Go on slut! Scream it let everyone hear how badly you want my cum!”

 

“PLEASE USE MY PUSSY” Jaune screamed tightening his hole as much as he could to force Neptune to cum.

 

Once more, Jaune’s Semblance activated sending his Aura into Neptune’s balls causing them to throb and swell, “Fuck fuck! Take it bitch! Take my fucking cum inside of your pussy!” Neptune as he came and came hard, he slammed into Jaune’s ass and exploded a thick geyser of cum shooting from his cock like a hose and flooding Jaune’s ass with wave after wave of fresh hot cum.

 

Panting Jaune let Neptune fill him up with more cum before the blue haired teen pulled out panting.

 

“N-Now that was perfect.” He panted looking at Jaunes slightly gaping ass whole. “You certainly do know how to work that pussy bitch.” He smacked his ass. “Who knows you could be close to an anal climax sooner than you think.”

 

“Thank you” Jaune said getting redressed as he talked, cum leaking out of his hole as he bends over.

 

Neptune smacked his hole. “Keep that pussy nice and tight, you never know when your gonna have to hold all that in after being stuffed.” he said. “Sides your gonna need to lube, i think next time i might have Sun and the others join in.” he said with a wink. “Cause i know i want another crack at that ass.”

 

“I will have to charge for each of you” Jaune said pulling up his Pants and freezing as he got a message from Cardin, scrambling he tossed on his shirt and ran out of the room towards his master’s room.

 

The message read. “My boys are back, and they worked up quite the sweat so get your pussy over here and help them and me unwind and relax. Oh and wear something that fits you perfectly.”

 

Pausing and looking around Jaune stripped at the door before knocking on it standing there in nothing but his cock cage.

 

“Come in bitch! We are ready for you.” Called Cardin from inside the room.

 

Jaune opened the door and pushed his clothes in before entering the room.

 

Inside of the room, not only was Cardin naked exposing his broad shoulders bulky upper body compact muscles flexing as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Well boys looks like we got us a primed and ready pussy bitch.” He said as his team chuckled. 

 

Russel is a slim boy of average height. He stands at the same height as all of his teammates except for [ Cardin Winchester ](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Cardin_Winchester) . His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk on the top of it. Unlike Cardin, he was lean but built with more muscle than Jaune as Russel was compact and built better. Between his legs was his currently hard 3 thick 9 incher.

 

Next was Dove has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. He was built more than Jaune and Russel, but still less than Cardin. He had more of a what could be compared to a runner’s build with most of his muscles being more located towards his legs, his own cock was thicker than Russel’s and was 10 inches long.

 

Lastly, was Sky Lark who has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He was more muscular than the other three, the only one who seemed to come close to Cardin in terms of build but not enough to match him. He had a perfect balance of upper body muscles and lower body muscles. His cock seemed to be the one closest to Cardin’s being 11 inches long and thick but not as thick as Cardin’s size. 

 

Jaune started, the room smelled heady with the combined musk of the four teens, each one glistened in a thin sheen of sweat on their bodies as they lounged staring at him, he held out the money he got from Neptune to Cardin.

 

Cardin took the money, fingering the key. “Now, let’s have some fun.”

 


End file.
